


【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 饥渴

by MTsolo_JLSxtc



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO (Band), Sehun - Fandom, 吴世勋 - Fandom, 朴灿烈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTsolo_JLSxtc/pseuds/MTsolo_JLSxtc
Summary: 早上醒来就十分饥渴的吴sehun的心理世界………
Relationships: 灿勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【灿勋】 PCY X 54 ｜ 饥渴

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞产物意识流式写作……  
> 会努力陆续产出的:P ……

现在是7:00AM

吴世勋醒了，他正侧躺在床上

腰被一个人的手臂环着

一只手抓着枕头

另一只手的手指慢慢攥紧了床单

又在流水… 那里又在流水… 

好痒啊……

有时候他自己都不懂

怎么会这么饥渴……

可是……

真的好想要啊

黑暗里能感觉到

哥哥的那根就贴在腿边

随着呼吸的起伏 就能感受到它的形状

真的好大好粗

不对 勃起的时候会更大更粗的

吴世勋忍不住动了一下

心里默默想着

“哥 对不起 就蹭一小下

真的是忍不住了才蹭的”

“啊…… 啊…嗯……”吴世勋一阵轻颤

一只手指伸入了穴眼

“呀 吴世勋 你又湿了吗”

朴灿烈用手指在穴眼里慢慢搅着

小穴逐渐发出咕叽咕叽的水声

啧啧 真浪

“哥 啊…嗯……… ”

吴世勋开始大幅度扭动起来

主要是撅起屁股 来回扭着

身体由侧卧变成了跪趴着

完全是为了更方便地迎合屁股里面的那根手指

水越来越多了

已经开始顺着大腿根往下流了

“这到底是昨天晚上我射的还是你今天早上新流的？”

看这小骚货这么主动 朴灿烈又去咬他的耳朵

不错 全都红了 可爱

哥哥近在咫尺低沉的声音简直就像诱导吴世勋发情的加强版药剂

吴世勋晃动着头 闭上眼睛享受着 也不忘赶紧讨好地回答

“是我新流的 哥… 哥昨晚射的已经被小勋好好地吸收了 啊… 啊…”

屁股追随着手指抽插的方向 跟手指一唱一和

“真是骚货呀 又在勾引哥呢”

朴灿烈又加了一根手指 不停地抠挖着

水顺着手指滴到了床单上

看着白花花的屁股和粉嫩的臀尖

朴灿烈忍不住抽了几下吴世勋的屁股

“啊！…哥……”

真的好舒服 哥的手也好大

每次都包住自己的屁股

好舒服

吴世勋能明显感觉到

那根变烫了 就在臀缝间来回徘徊

想主动用屁股去够 可是哥哥真的很坏

每次都要逗弄自己

啊 真的好想要

“啊……哥哥…… 哥哥的手指也好粗……”

一边呻吟小穴又是一阵收缩

“可是小勋想更粗的了是吧”

可能早起总是最冲动的时候

朴灿烈把自己那根狠狠地插了进去

立即被湿乎乎的肉穴包裹住了

嘶 吸的太紧了

“啊 哥哥 终于进来了 真的好粗……也好烫啊”

真的太浪了 朴灿烈皱了皱眉

周末这两天有一半的时间都在做爱

这小骚货真的停不下来勾引自己

“啊啊 又变大了……哥哥 好舒服………”

“你怎么这么会这么饥渴？嗯？”

朴灿烈掐住他的腰 开始大力地抽插

吴世勋的身体随着撞击大幅度地晃动

于是朴灿烈加重了力道 按着起伏的蝴蝶骨

把吴世勋固定在了一个小范围内

这穴眼现在用汁水四溅形容也不为过

“啊… 啊… 哥哥真的好棒

……好大啊 进的也好深……”

……可是……好像还是不够…

口腔里面 还是好空虚

是想要哥哥亲亲了 于是吴世勋回过头

挣扎着伸出手想去够哥哥的脸

朴灿烈怎么会不懂他的心思

这骚货全身上下的洞都想被堵住啊

于是他坏心眼的把手指塞进了那张小口

“啊… 哥……哥……”吴世勋含糊不清的呻吟着

不过舌头还是不忘仔仔细细的舔遍那两根在自己口腔里戏谑着的 粗粗的手指

“哥 好舒服…… 嗯…… 太深了”

“哥 再快点 顶到勋勋那里了……”

就快忍不住了…… 吴世勋想

不管是抽动的小穴

还是自己的心思

就在大量精液射进小穴里

让吴世勋终于感觉无比满足的时候

朴灿烈也终于捞住了吴世勋的脖子

吻上了那红润的

等待已久的嘴唇

哥的舌头伸进来了 不行

好像又想要了

吴世勋微微挣开了一点箍着自己的手

看着朴灿烈的眼睛说

“哥 是因为哥一直在身边我才这么饥渴的”


End file.
